grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Detention X/transcript
This article is a transcript of The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy ''episode "Detention X" from season seven, which aired on April 6th, 2007. (The episode begins with Miss Butterbean writing on a paper, and a tawdry apple appears in her desk.) '''Billy: '''Surprise! (Miss Butterbean screams, and afterwards, Billy runs around) '''Billy: '''Happy Teacher Appreciashun Day Miss Butterbean. '''Miss Butterbean: '''Billy, you, you were responsible for this? '''Billy: '''Uh-Oh! '''Miss Butterbean: '''This is probably the most cliched, ill-conceived, disruptive, most...(She suddenly becomes soft on Billy's gift) thoughtful, and generous gift I ever received. '''Billy: '''What'cha talking about? '''Miss Butterbean: '''I didn't think anyone cared, this kind jester's enough to make me dropped my, gruff, authoritative persona, into a new leaf, as a kind and gentler Butterbean. Thanks to you Billy. '''Miss Butterbean: '''And this apple, which I will now take a bite of, without even washing it or anything. (As she takes a bite of the apple, seconds later, she fell into the ground, and Billy freaks out) '''Billy: '''Oh My Gosh! I killed Miss Butterbean. (Mandy uses a bucket of water to revive Miss Butterbean, and she wakes up unconsciously) '''Billy: '''Miss Butterbean, I'm so sorry I... (Miss Butterbean grabs a bucket, and vomits three times, and falls to the ground.) '''Mandy: '''See what happens when you do nice things for people Billy? They die. '''Principal Goodvibes: '''Hey kids, what's all the como-Oh My Gosh! This is an emergency. Where the heck am I gonna find a substitute on such short notice? (The Grim Reaper appears at school) '''Grim: '''All right everyone, I'm looking for a, uh, help me out here, uh, Miss, Helanor Bookerbean, is this her? '''Mandy: '''You're too late Grim. She's tragically returned to the land of the living. '''Miss Butterbean: '''My spleen is warm. '''Grim: '''Oh great! False alarm. See you later kids. (Billy starts to think, and his thought bubbles shows a hamster running in his wheel, and falls into Billy's nose.) '''Billy: '''Hey, get back in there brain hamster. I'm not done thinking yet. (Then a booger came out of his nose, and has an idea) Wait! Principal Goodvibes, what if Grim was our subsibotute, that way, we won't have to use the ''inflatable ''teacher like last time. '''Principal Goodvibes: '''Great idea! Well, what do you say Grim? I don't wanna toot my own horn but, teachers do live a privilege lifestyle. You'll get fresh doughnuts every morning, '''The Leprechaun: '''No shenanigans, no tom foolery, what a load of malarkey. '''Grim: '''Good Morning class. '''Mandy: '''Grim, there's nobody here. '''Grim: '''Very observant Mandy, you were always very smart. That is why you should do well on my...''Pop Quiz. 'Mandy: '''What you talking about Grim? '''Grim: '''Oh it's simple, just trace this diagram on the board, and read the inscription from my new copy of the New Jersey Book of the dead. I mean if you can't do it I guess I could just fail you or something. '''Grim: '''Yes Mandy, you passed. Oh if you just listen to me and study last night, you know that the diagram you do opens the poral to the Detention Dimension. '''Mandy: '''You set me up. You toke this stupid job just so you could finally get rid of me and Billy. '''Grim: '''I know! Pretty smart eh? '''Mandy: '''No! (She grabs Grim, and gives him an angry stare) That's the dumbest mistake you'll ever make. Because now, I hate you in a way I never know was seemingly possible. Take a good long look at me Grim, you won't see me again until the day I take your world away from you. (Mandy gets sent to the Detention Dimension, leaving Grim, clotheless, but his underpants. and Grim screams.) '''Grim: '''Well, that was easier than I thought. (Principal Goodvibes walks in, and sees Grim with his underpants.) '''Principal Goodvibes: '''Awkward! '''Billy: '''Mandy, put your head down and be quiet, she'll hear you. '''Mandy: '''Who will hear me? '''Miss Slither: '''The boy refers to me. Greetings scaredy. Your adformaties are exquisite. Do you know what I am? '''Mandy: '''Yeah, ugly all day. '''Miss Slither: '''I am the one in charge of, the Detention Dimension. You will simply call me, Miss Slither. ''Any disrespect will be meant for the severe degree of, unpleasantness. '''Mandy: '''Miss Slither, I don't belong here. The Grim Reaper sent me here by making me draw this stupid diagram. '''Miss Slither: '''Silence! Your excuse for so tedious, I will slack you. Now is a time for punishment. (She points at Billy with her ruler) You, funny egg-shaped child, you will be punished for speaking during eternal timeout. (She sends Billy away from his desk, and makes him stand, and gives him endless clapping erasers for him as his punishment, despite Billy's stupidity thinking that this will be fun.) '''Miss Slither: '''I send you to the endless clapping erasers. (Billy claps with erasers, and laughs idiotically.) '''Billy: '''This is fun. '''Mandy: '''Miss Slither, you're going about it all wrong. You need to be more cruel. '''Miss Slither: '''Your advice is not welcome, Go on. '''Mandy: '''You see, Billy is an idiot. He will only understand the most extreme measures of punishment. Exploit his physical weakness, turn the erasers into heavy books. (Miss Slither uses her ruler to turn erasers into heavy books, and Billy struggles carrying them.) '''Mandy: '''Now, since he's in front of the classroom, let's humiliate him exposing his embarrassing undergarment. (Miss Slither uses her ruler to expose Billy's undergarment, Billy screams and feels embarrassed.) '''Billy: '''No! My Sassy Cat underpants. My secret shame is exposed. Why? '''Miss Slither: '''Brilliant. Truly disturbing. '''Mandy: '''That's not all. Here, let me show you. '''Miss Slither: '''Indulge me. (Mandy uses the ruler, and she makes clowns appear, Billy screams) '''Billy: '''Scary clowns, they'll destroy us al- (A clown uses his water squirter to squirt Billy, while the other uses his two horns to honk them.) '''Mandy: '''Now, to finish him off. '''Miss Slither: '''I am so full of anticipation, that my radula had sucked into my body cavity. (She uses the ruler one last time, and spiders crawls all over Billy and the books.) '''Billy: '''Sp-sp-sp-sp-Spiders! Get them off. (One of the clown laughs, while the other one is still honking its horns.) '''Miss Slither: '''Scaredy girl, your cruelty warms my heart. I loathe you. Now, hand me back my...Hey, where did you go? '''Mandy: '''Over here! As we we're saying Miss Slither, I can't say it was a pleasure, because it wasn't. I'm outta here. '''Billy: '''But Mandy, aren't you going to rescue us? '''Mandy: '''Meh, I'll deal with that in some other episode. (And she leaves the Detention Dimension, leaving everybody behind, including Billy, while Grim blissfully relaxes back in school.) '''Grim: '''This is the life. With Billy and Mandy out of the way, I can finally start to relax. '''Principal Goodvibes: '''Grim, great news, you've done such a wonderful job with the kid, I'd like to offer you, a full-time position. '''Grim: '''Oh Snap! '''Principal Goodvibes: '''And I'll even start you, in $2.50 an hour. How's that sound? '''Grim: '''Yeah man, that sounds great. (Mandy comes back from the Detention Dimension.) '''Principal Goodvibes: '''Mandy?!? '''Mandy: '''I don't think he'll be taking that position. '''Grim: '''But how? Hold on now, you can't hurt me, I'm your teacher now. '''Mandy: '''No Grim, you don't teach history anymore, you ''are ''history. (Mandy uses the ruler to send Grim into the Detention Dimension, and Grim screams, and Mandy walks out of school, and Mandy's mom comes to pick her up from school.) '''Mandy's mom: '''So honey, anything happened at school today? '''Mandy: '''Eh, the usual. (The camera zooms in, into Mandy's eyes, and zooms out of Grim's eyes in the Detention Dimension, with Billy laughing.) '''Billy: '''Isn't this fun Grim? (Idiotic laughter) '''Grim: '''This is gonna be a long eternity.